


Built For This

by queenofthegetaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Jackson Never Left, Magical Stiles Stilinski, more tags as i write, scott's cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegetaway/pseuds/queenofthegetaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek opened the door, his eyes glowing golden threateningly.<br/>A girl about the same age as the majority of the pack tumbled in who had obviously been listening at the door. She blushed and righted herself.<br/>"I thought you said she was asleep Scott!" Stiles yelled at the top of his lungs.<br/>"I thought she was!" Scott responded.<br/>"Not to interrupt your bro-fest, but who is the girl?" Jackson asked.<br/>"I'm Camila Delgado, Scott's cousin." She smiled brightly, "Does your mom know you howl at the moon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But Mom!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on the site so yeah...I'm still getting used to how it works. I got the idea for this kinda by accident. I don't have a beta and probably never will so that makes me the lone alpha!

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.” Camila sighed dramatically dropping her clothes into her [suitcase](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/119611133/large.jpg), “You might as well just dump me in Alaska.”

“Cami, you’re being ridiculous.” Her father laughed.

“Are you joking? You must be joking.” She shook her head zipping up the suitcase and sitting on her bed crossing her arms pouting.

“Camila you’re going to California to be with family. I’m not sending you to boarding school like I should be.” He sighed sitting next to her.

“I don’t get it; we were only trying to have fun. Mr. Peterson just freaked out.” She rolled her eyes and got up off the bed running her fingers lightly over the [boxes](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/68645621/large.jpg) that lined her room.

“It’s only until you get your act together.” Her father sighed standing and running his fingers through his only child’s hair.

“And what happens when I graduate before that happens?” she crossed her arms and glared stubbornly at the graying man before her.

“Looks like you’ll be graduating from Beacon Hills High School then.” He sighed running his hands down his face.

She glared at him and flounced out of the room grabbing the handle of her suitcase and her purse.

“You’re more like your mother than you will ever know Camila.” He shook his [head](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/124330983/large.jpg) following after the headstrong deviant.

* * *

 

“Mom you can’t be serious!” Scott yelled acting like a child and not like the True Alpha of the most powerful pack in California.

“Scott, David asked if she could stay here, he thinks you’ll be a good influence on her and I agree.” Melissa sighed tossing a stained lacrosse jersey and scrubs into the washing machine before putting the last of the detergent in.

“But Mom, she’s a terror! She handcuffed Stiles to the front porch and dyed my hair pink last time she was here!” Scott complained.

Melissa laughed at the memory, “I’m sure she’ll try hard to be nice, you’re her ticket out of here anyway.”

“What?” Scott asked confused as he followed his mother into the kitchen where she was putting the finishing touches on dinner for tonight since Stiles, and the Sheriff were coming over.

“David and I agreed that you would be the one to decide when she was ready to go home.” Melissa patted her son on the cheek as she headed upstairs to change out of her scrubs from work today.

“Then I decide now before she ever shows up!” Scott cried out following her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

“I think that the True Alpha in you begs to differ.” She said closing the door in his face.

Scott pouted knowing she had won the argument and that she was right, but things were good with the pack right now. Things had calmed down. Stiles was recovering, Boyd and Erica had finally come home, and so had Jackson and Cora. Allison was out of the hospital. He and Kira had gone on their first date. They had turned Malia into a functioning teenage girl. Peter was less evil. Derek even smiled! Scott didn’t want to mess it up with his delinquent cousin moving in.

“What was that about?” Isaac asked walking out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

“There’s gonna be another mouth to feed in this house and she’s more evil than Peter.” Scott sighed walking into his room.

“How is that even possible?” Isaac asked sitting in the chair by Scott’s computer and facing Scott who had face-planted on his bed.

“I don’t know.” Scott shook his head, “I have a feeling she was switched at birth with my real cousin and she’s really a demon.”

“Not the strangest thing we’d come across.” Isaac laughed.

“Last time I saw her was when I was 13.” Scott sighed.

“Wait so she handcuffed a 13 year old Stiles to the front porch and dyed your hair pink when you were 13?” Isaac laughed.

“She’s is evil!” Scott laughed.

“How old was she?” Isaac asked.

“elve.” Scott muttered.

“What are you saying Scott? I’m a werewolf and I don’t understand.” Isaac was still shaking with laughter.

“She was twelve.” Scott sighed in resignation.

Isaac let loose with peals of [laughter](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/92715776/large.gif) that shook the bedroom.

“Just wait, she’ll get you.” Scott pouted crossing his arms.


	2. Damn Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to your final destination Cami, Hell."
> 
>  
> 
> "She's evil! Pure evil and will not invade our bro zone! We will not fall!"
> 
>  
> 
> "SCOTT YOU PROMISED YOU'D TALK YOUR MOM OUT OF IT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda picture Camila as sort of a combo of Hailee Steinfeld and Danielle Campbell. She is definitely part of the "Leather Makes You Badass" Club.

[Hailee Steinfeld](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/90625436/large.jpg)

[Danielle Campbell](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/129068118/large.jpg)

Camila had just pulled into the driveway at the new McCall-Stilinski house in Beacon Hills. It was an average sized house, two-stories with a small porch, a little yard and a driveway that lead up to the garage. It was around 6:30AM when she finally got there.

"Welcome to your final destination Cami, Hell." she laughed to herself before getting out of the car and walking around to the trailer behind her car. She looked at everything and groaned before going to her trunk and pulling out her main suitcase and a couple bags.

"Camila? Is that you? Oh my god look at you! You're all grown up! Maybe I should trade up the old wood bat to a metal one with you moving in." Melissa laughed opening the front door, hugging the girl, and ushering her inside.

"You're funny Aunt Lissa." Camila laughed using the nickname she had made up as a child being unable to say 'Melissa'.

"Well I have to be. I'm a nurse and a mother of, now three, teenage boys." she laughed shaking her head.

"Three?" Camila asked raising an eyebrow and tilting her head inquisitively.

"Yeah, well, of course Scott, and we adopted his friend Isaac Lahey last year, and John Stilinski and I are now pretty much married so Scott, Isaac, and Stiles are my boys." she smiled explaining herself, "Speaking of being a nurse I have to head to work so just head on up, you'll have the last room in the back. The double doors head to mine and John's room, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles are next to each other across one side of the hall, and next to my room is their 'gym'." she laughed putting air quotes around gym.

"Wow, sounds like a full house." Camila noted as she heaved the bags onto her shoulders.

"I think Isaac is making coffee, you can ask him to help you with those if you want. Then you can wake up Scott and Stiles to help you unload all the boxes." Melissa said grabbing her keys and purse, "Isaac! Remind Scott he has dinner duty tonight because the Sheriff and I are both working late!"

"Yes ma'am Mama McCall." a tall blonde boy Camila didn't recognize said walking out of the kitchen and leaning on the door frame.

So this was Isaac. Camila took a moment to look him over. He had curly blonde hair. He was tall but not huge, he has broad shoulders but a lean frame. Built like, well a lacrosse player. She assumed he was since she knew both Scott and Stiles were. After looking down his whole frame taking in the sleep tousled hair and pajamas she went back to his face seeing a smirk resting on his pouty pink lips.

"You must be Cami, the terror that dyed Scott's hair pink and hand cuffed Stiles to the front porch at the old house." I smirked doing a once over on her the way she had just done to him, "To be honest I thought you'd be less girly and a little more punk rock."

"I was back then. Thirteen was a dark time for me. Literally, all I wore was black, I had the emo bangs that were cut way too long and covered most of my face, had the red streak and everything, and I'm pretty sure my dad thought I was possessed for most of that year because of all screamo music I blared." Camila explained laughing.

Isaac laughed, "You don't seem half as bad as they said. In fact you seem almost likable."

"NO!" a voice yelled coming from an upstairs bedroom and sounding like it was getting closer, "NO! She is not likable Isaac! We've been over this. She's evil! Pure evil and will not invade our bro zone! We will not fall!"

"Hey Scotty, look at you! all filled out and no more chubby baby cheeks." Camila smirked at him, "You got tall too."

Isaac snorted, "Scotty?"

"Shut up." Scott said glaring at Isaac and then Camila, "We have warned him of your return."

"You sound like Stiles." Camila said rolling her eyes, "Anyway! Your dear mother said that you three have to help me unpack the trailer and set up my room." she smiled sweetly, "Please Scotty." she pouted.

"Fine. I need coffee first though. Isaac its your turn to wake up Stiles." he stalked off into the kitchen.

Isaac looked tense and he just stood there staring up at the stares warily.

"Still an angry morning person?" Camila asked him.

Isaac nodded.

"C'mon. I know exactly how to wake him up nicely." Camila said heading for the stairs.

"Wait. I should warn you there is a 85% chance he's naked and his girlfriend is up there." Isaac said stopping her at the bottom of the stairs.

"She's an angrier morning person than he is, isn't she?" Camila laughed.

Isaac nodded with terror twinkling in his blue eyes.

"Don't worry." she laughed walking up the stairs, "This room?"

Isaac nodded and stood behind her as they walked in. Luckily Stiles was alone. Camila walked over to the side of his bed and pulled the blanket off in one fluid motion and then the pillow out from under his head.

"AH!" Stiles yelled falling out of the bed.

Isaac laughed and then took off running with Camila right behind him carrying the blanket and pillow with her.

"SCOTT YOU PROMISED YOU'D TALK YOUR MOM OUT OF IT!" a scream came from behind them.

"I'm sorry bro, I tried." Scott sighed after Stiles came into the kitchen.

"Damn Stilinski, puberty was good to you." Camila laughed looking over Stiles.

Stiles would have said, 'You too Delgado.' if she hadn't just ripped him out of a nice dream. "I don't like you." is what he opted for.

"That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." she said making a face that looked like she was deeply touched by the sentiment.

 Stiles just flipped her off and went to grab his own steaming mug of coffee. Which he promptly took a sip of burning his mouth. "Ah shit!" he yelled running to grab a piece of ice for his injured mouth.

Isaac snickered before covering it up with a cough, "So we all need to help Cami bring in her stuff and unpack and stuff so we should probably do that now if we wanna get to that thing later."

"What thing? I wanna go to a thing!" Cami said smiling big.

"You're not invited. Its a cool kids only thing." Stiles said only it came out sounding a little more like, "Yo' no' invi'ed. I's a coo' ki's thin'" because of the ice in his mouth.

"Isaac will invite me, won't you Isaac." she batted her eyelashes at him.

"I would if it was my thing, but its not. But I'll talk to the person whose thing it is and see if you can come next time." he smiled at her apologetically.

"Whatever. You guys still have to help me unpack." she shrugged grinning before flouncing out to her car.

"Welcome to the rest of our lives boys. Hell." Stiles sighed.

"I don't think she's that bad." Isaac rolled his eyes.

"She's horrible bro. Just wait. All the sweetness disappears as soon as you prove to be useless." Scott glared and pouted.

"That's your problem boys. You're both useless, while I am very useful." Isaac winked before walking out the door to help Camila with her stuff.

"I'm offended." Stiles said still sounding like a 2 year old and it coming out, "I'n othended."

=========================================

About 2 hours later the boys had dragged in all Camila's boxes and unpacked them all and set up her room.

"Thanks boys. I think I'm gonna take a nap now." she said not looking up from her nails that she had been filing since about 15 minutes into the move-in session.

"Right well, we have to go to the thing." Isaac said.

"I'm gonna shower first bro, you two probably should too." Scott shrugged walking out.

"I call the master bath!" Stiles said running out of Camila's room and into his.

"I call main bath!" Isaac said running out as well.

"Damn that means I have the guest bath." Scott pouted making his way downstairs to the spare bathroom.

Camila smiled and laid down going to sleep.

-30 minutes later-

"You guys ready?" Scott asked.

"Is Cami asleep?" Stiles whispered.

Isaac and Scott both listened for her heartbeat and then nodded.

The three boys then headed out of the house not knowing that Camila was just really good at pretending to be asleep. As soon as she heard the front door close she jumped out of bed and got some clothes on and then waited in the living room for them to leave before going to her car and following them. She figured they would be going to some kind of party or something she could get them in trouble for and get brownie points for being "good". But that's when it started going weird. The boys parked in the parking lot of what appeared to be an abandoned apartment building and the proceeded inside.

"What the hell are you three doing?" Cami asked herself before grabbing her big [flashlight](https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSB1nCycFC16smat7JTc-1q2HxAwpMZO_msgBZ0s7PQCR0SK_0Z) from her glove compartment and following them at a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! follow me on tumblr! boyfriends-puppypiles.tumblr.com  
> uhhh so yeah! I am going to try to update every monday but I might update more often or less often but I'm gonna do my best! Thank you to everyone who has left kudos! I kinda didn't expect any and then I logged on today and was like "Holy Shit people care!"


	3. Does Your Mom Know You Howl At The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek opened the door, his eyes glowing golden threateningly.  
> A girl about the same age as the majority of the pack tumbled in who had obviously been listening at the door. She blushed and righted herself.  
> "I thought you said she was asleep Scott!" Stiles yelled at the top of his lungs.  
> "I thought she was!" Scott responded.  
> "Not to interrupt your bro-fest, but who is the girl?" Jackson asked.  
> "I'm Camila Delgado, Scott's cousin." She smiled brightly, "Does your mom know you howl at the moon?"

Camila got out of her car and went into the building she quietly made her way to the stairs and stopped on the only floor with lights in the hall.

"Are you weirdos part of some kind of psycho cult or something? God, and Isaac looked kind of normal." she sighed to herself as she made her way down the hallway towards a big sliding door.

She pressed her ear up against the door.

"No Mr. Beta-Mc-Broody-Brows." a voice that sounded suspiciously like Stiles yelled.

"Stiles shut up!" a voice that sounded like Scott boomed with power that even Cami could feel.

"Why can't we tell her? I mean she really doesn't seem that bad. Scott and Stiles are just holding a grudge. Everyone else in the house knows. Its gonna be so hard not talking about werewolves after being able to for so long." a third voice that sounded like Isaac only whinier.

Suddenly the door flew open and she fell forward.

\--------------------------------------

Derek opened the door, his eyes glowing cyan threateningly.

A girl about the same age as the majority of the pack tumbled in who had obviously been listening at the door. She blushed and righted herself.

"I thought you said she was asleep Scott!" Stiles yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I thought she was!" Scott responded.

"Not to interrupt your bro-fest, but who is the girl?" Jackson asked.

"I'm Camila Delgado, Scott's cousin." She smiled brightly, "Does your mom know you howl at the moon?"

"Does she wha-" Scott floundered.

"We need another girl around here." Lydia piped up walking over to the girl, "Lydia Martin, banshee, Queen of Beacon Hills High, welcome."

"Well there goes all the secrets. Thanks babe." Stiles glared at the strawberry blonde girl.

"Oh hush Stiles." Lydia rolled her eyes walking over to him.

"Wait you're hot and cool why are you dating Stiles?" Cami asked.

"I ask her that everyday." Erica said examining her nails.

"Because she's intelligent and I recognize that." Stiles defended their relationship.

"You also worship the ground she walks on." Malia laughed rolling her eyes.

Jackson smiled at Malia and they fist bumped.

"You know I have to say that you're taking the whole werewolf thing pretty chill." Allison said bringing the focus back to the point.

Camila shrugged, "They were freaky enough last time I was here. Claws and fur doesn't change much."

"So you don't care that everyone in this room except maybe Stiles could kill you?" Derek said stepping closer to her.

"You don't know about my back story Eyebrows." she rolled her eyes at his blatant attempt at intimidation walking around him and over to the couch in the middle of the room, "So this whole little pack meeting is about little old me?"

"Yes, Scott and Stiles seem to think you're a threat." Allison laughed.

"Oh I am, just not to anyone but them." she grinned.

"I like her, we're keeping her." Cora grinned back flipping over the railing of the stairs.

"Really they're there for a reason. USE THEM!" Stiles yelled at her.

She just rolled her eyes and sat next to Camila on the couch, "So, what's your tragic back story?"

Cami tensed and basically her entire life played in front of her eyes.

"Oh don't worry it can't be worse than ours." Cora laughed empty.

Derek growled and stalked towards the two of them.

"Oh calm down Eyebrows. Literally no one buys the "I'm a Big Bad Wolf and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" thing you've got going on." Camila laughed.

"I do." Stiles said.

"Probably because you're the only one who's throat he'd actually rip out." Erica laughed.

Stiles just glared, "Hurtful."

"Don't worry babe." Lydia said kissing his cheek.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Alright Ms. Badass-Human, tell us your back story."

Camila tensed again.

Scott came to her rescue, "Her back story is just as bad as yours, can we not talk about it."

Cami silently thanked him with her eyes, he may be a pain in her ass but he's still family.

"Let's get back to the house. Scott has dinner duty tonight which means, I have dinner duty tonight because Scott can't make toast." Stiles said feeling the tension mount more and more.

"I wanna know her back story." Isaac whispered to Stiles.

"In another episode of "Teen Wolf" Isaac." Stiles glared at him.

Isaac pouted but stay quiet as the four of them left the building.

"Well that was weird." Kira who had been sitting in the corner quietly said.

"Not the weirdest we've been through." Cora shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was one of the most pathetic excuses for a chapter I have ever written. BUT IT SET SOME STUFF UP! mainly her back story which is going to be next weeks beautiful juicy chapter that I will start writing immediately! Because I literally waited until almost 11PM to start writing this and I missed my midnight deadline but a half hour so...  
> BUT HOPEFULLY NEXT WEEK YOU'LL GET YOUR CHAPTER AT A REASONABLE HOUR OF THE DAY!


	4. You Don't Suck That Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cami rolled her eyes, "So basically you're king of all the land and I'm the runaway princess of a foreign land that's come to hide in your castle."
> 
> "Basically. Only I think I'm more of like an emperor. Less crown, more sword." he said.
> 
> Cami laughed, "Whatever. You guys are tame. You wouldn't be able to take on a full fledged feral pack."
> 
> "If you only knew." Scott laughed a little, "C'mon. Let's go eat. Stiles becomes all domestic and acts like a scorned housewife when he cooks."
> 
> "Oh I am so telling him you said that." Cami said getting up off the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it came to my attention that Cami's reaction to werewolves was too calm to be natural and that she was far too nonchalant about the entire situation and while originally I was defending myself that she was just really okay with it I realize after rereading that that was a bad call. I will say though that her reaction should have been different. A little more dramatic but hopefully this chapter clears it all up a little. Plus Cami is really good at compartmentalizing so she's basically walking sarcasm and nonchalance.
> 
> ALSO! Cami has had 4 different backstories. I hope you like the one I finally chose. I think this one is the darkest of all the ones I tried. That being said...
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!! There's a lot death in the beginning of this chapter so if that'll trigger you skip from the dotted line to the next dotted line and send me a comment and I'll send you an abridged version that'll give you the same idea of what her backstory is.

The car ride back to the McCall-Stilinski residence was filled with complete and utter tension. Isaac and Scott had run to the loft and Stiles took his Jeep. Deeming that Cami 'Was in no mind set to be driving' they all piled into the Jeep and headed back. In the back seat Isaac was making puppy dog eyes at Scott trying to get him to spill Cami's back story while Scott put extra effort in staring blankly out the window and away from Isaac. Stiles was babbling away practically reciting the Wikipedia page of each artist that came on the radio. Cami wasn't even pretending to pay attention in favor of glaring at the trees that flew past them like they were the reason her life was miserable. Once they got back she stormed straight up to her room not stopping when the front door banged into the wall shaking the picture frames on the wall. Isaac winced and went to straighten some frames.

"Dude, I need to know. For my own safety, I need to know what not to mention. I know what it's like to be triggered and I don't wanna do that to her." Isaac said.

Stiles and Scott shared a look and nodded leading Isaac to the kitchen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I don't know what's happened in the last 5 years that led to her having to come here other than she became a troublemaker but Cami wasn't always an only child. Actually she had a really big family. Only her and her dad are left though.

"She was born a triplet. She also had two little brothers and a little sister. When she was 8 her little sister was kidnapped and killed by a drug lord in her hometown." Scott explained.

"How old was her little sister?" Isaac asked.

"Barely a year old. Her family had been targeted because her mom was an ex-girlfriend of the head of the cartel and her dad was an FBI Agent working to bring them down." Stiles added.

"You said only her and her dad were left? That's only one sister. What happened to the others?" Isaac said.

"Still not finished." Scott sighed, "Two months after the funeral her little brothers didn't come home from school. No one really knows what happened to them. Their bodies were never found. They are still considered missing. Her parents assumed that they had been killed same as her little sister."

"Okay so that's three siblings. What happened to her other ones? And her mom?" Isaac asked.

"Patience Goldilocks." Stiles sighed, "We're getting there. The other triplets were one boy and a girl. About a year after the boys went missing Cami, Lorena, and Nico went missing for a week."

"At the end of the week Cami was dropped on her parents doorstep bloody and broken. She was 9 at that point about to be 10." Scott said, "I remember the funeral for Lori and Nico." he started to tear up a little.

"Cami had to watch as the two people she was closest to in the world were tortured and killed to send a message to her father." Stiles explained.

"What about her mom? You still haven't told me what happened to her mom." Isaac was starting the feel his skin crawl thinking about that prolonged loss. The Hale Fire was tragic but nothing like this.

"Her mom decided to fight back. She and several other women in her hometown had suffered the same loss. Part of what this cartel did was basically kill kids of people who threatened them. These women banded together and went after the head of the cartel. Her mom died in the fight and her dad was riddled with guilt about it for years." Stiles explained, "That all happened right before Cami came here last. Her dad sent her here hoping to keep her safe at least for a while."

"So since she was a kid Cami has had to deal with that. She was afraid for years that they would come back for her. That's why she was here so much." Scott said. "Honestly I'm not sure why she's back here. I thought her dad finally shut down the cartel in their town."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow." Isaac said shocked about what he just heard.

Stiles sighed, "We all know what its like to lose family so I think we should just let her join the pack."

Scott nodded, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"We'll start cooking." Isaac nodded.

 

 Upstairs in her room Cami had sprawled out on her bed and she was scrolling through her Instagram feed. All her "friends" back "home" had gone on with their lives as if she had never existed. Cami scoffed and rolled her eyes tossing her phone to the end of her bed. 'Guess that's what you get.' She thought to herself.

There was a knock on her door, Scott walked in without waiting for a response, "The boys are cooking, any requests for food?"

"Don't be nice to me. It's weird, just because your dumb friends are tactless idiots doesn't mean you have to baby me Scott." She rolled her eyes.

Scott laughed and sat next to her on the bed, "Actually I baby you because you're younger and I'm cooler, and technically, since the wolf is out of the bag, I'm your Alpha."

"My what?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Alpha? Werewolf packs have 3 types, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Right now you're an outsider because you haven't officially joined the pack. Once you do I think you'd be an omega with the other non-wolves."

Cami tensed a little, "Like Stiles girlfriend, the banshee."

Scott nodded, "Is everything okay?"

Cami sighed dramatically, "So you know how I was always getting in trouble basically since I started high school?"

"That's why you weren't freaked out. You've already seen the supernatural world." Scott laughed, "Are you something?"

Cami nodded, "Yeah, well back home there was kind of a war going on, witches v. werewolves."

 "Witches? You mean like druids? We had a darach come through once." Scott said.

Cami shook her head, "You know the story of my family Scott. You know the version they told the world. Not the truth. My dad doesn't even know the truth." she sighed flopping back. "The guys that were supposedly cartel members were actually a feral werewolf pack. My mom and her friends were a coven of witches. Like voodoo and shit. When I was 13 the powers that lay dormant in my blood powered up or something. Basically all the kids that were left became a new coven. But we had no one to teach us so we basically just wreaked havoc on our town for a few years."

"You're a witch?" Scott raised an eyebrow, "You can do voodoo? Wait how did you not know we were werewolves than?"

"I didn't know how far the supernatural went honestly. I think secretly I was hoping leaving home meant leaving all this bullshit behind." she turned away from him, "Wait why am I telling you any of this?"

"Alpha." Scott smiled, "You're already deferring to me. Your magic can sense my authority over this territory. Our emissary, Deaton has been teaching me about it. Our pack has become a little more stable. Since you're basically a refugee at this point as the alpha of the Beacon County territory I have the power to offer you asylum."

Cami rolled her eyes, "So basically you're king of all the land and I'm the runaway princess of a foreign land that's come to hide in your castle."

"Basically. Only I think I'm more of like an emperor. Less crown, more sword." he said.

Cami laughed, "Whatever. You guys are tame. You wouldn't be able to take on a full fledged feral pack."

"If you only knew." Scott laughed a little, "C'mon. Let's go eat. Stiles becomes all domestic and acts like a scorned housewife when he cooks."

"Oh I am so telling him you said that." Cami said getting up off the bed.

Scott shook his head and followed her downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was up to par. I am really anxious for feedback honestly. So yeah comment any of your thoughts. I might get another chapter out tonight but I'm not sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the kind of reader that likes to visualize what they're reading. I'm the kind of writer that likes to share their vision down to the smallest detail. Therefore throughout the story there will be links within the story that are images that I think will help you picture the scenes. Most of the images will be straight from the internet. Once in a while there might be an original of mine and I'll mention it.


End file.
